Evolve
by Un-Forgettable Random-ness
Summary: Gundam SeedA peaceful world filled with love and humor. Something everyone wants. The surreal feeling of life that can't be accomplished when needed. Horrible Summary. Pairings: KiraxLacus, AthrunxCagalli, DearkaxMirriallia, YzakxOC, NicolxOC
1. The Surprise

_I had to change some things around. Nicol and Mwu are alive, but Tolle isn't and I hate war so I based this on a peaceful world and life._

_Enjoy…_

**Chapter One: The Surprise**

"Kira, Kira, oh there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." Lacus smiled once she'd found Kira sitting in the study.

"Oh Lacus, hi." He kissed her on the cheek. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Your sister and Miari are downstairs." Lacus took his hand and carefully led him through the house to where Cagalli and Miari were sitting in the front room.

" 'Bout time. Come on, we have that thing to do, remember." Cagalli winked. The girl standing next to her was Nicol's girlfriend, a young talented coordinator, much like Nicol.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll see you tonight Lacus." He kissed her on the cheek and left with the 2 other girls. Lacus stood there blankly, then grabbed her coat and left the house to catch a taxi to take her to Mirr's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where's Athrun?" Kira asked.

"We have to go pick him up." Miari said.

"Yea, and we're already late because of you!" Cagalli groaned. Miari laughed at the two siblings arguing.

"Hey, I forgot. We have to pick up Nicol as well."

"Why didn't we do that before?"

"He was with his parents and then he had a recital." Miari smiled sweetly. In a lot of ways, the 15-year-old reminded Kira of Lacus. Sweet natured, loving and modest. She was a painter while Lacus sang her songs.

"So Cagalli, is everything ready for tonight?" Kira asked.

"Yea, we just have to go set up, then get her there." Cagalli stated.

"This will be great. How's she getting there."

"Mirr and Dearka." Cagalli said. "Okay Mia, go get Nicol." Cagalli pulled up into Nicol's drive.

"Mhmm." Miari ran up to the door and knocked. A woman with curly green hair opened the door and welcomed her in.

"Miari, you're early." Nicol smiled hugging her.

"I know, but Cagalli's in a hurry." Miari smiled timidly as his parents watched the two.

"So Shace and Yzak are meeting us there, right?"

"Yea, I'll go grab my coat." Nicol left her standing there.

"What is taking her so long?" Cagalli mumbled.

"Relax. Here they come." Kira pointed out the window. Miari and Nicol climbed into Cagalli's car.

"Finally!" Cagalli hit the gas as they sped off towards Athrun's house. They entered the gate of the Zala mansion and Cagalli ran up the stairs to the front door and walked in and came out, moments later, dragging Athrun behind her. Kira sat in the back next to Nicol when Athrun took the front seat.

"So off to the hall then?" Athrun smiled and turned around to see who was all in the back seat, but all her could see of Miari was her purple hair, well at least a strand that resided on Nicol's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hall was beautifully decorated and everything was set up.

"So everyone go home, clean up and be back here in an hour. Got it?" Cagalli ordered. Her friends nodded and flooded out of the hall.

"Wow this is going to be great." Miari skipped her face bright. Nicol smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yea, if we ever get Cagalli to calm down." Kira stretched.

"Well she's your sister, can't you do something?" Nicol asked.

"Uh, no. I'll let Athrun take care of that." Kira laughed.

"How nice. Giving Cagalli to Athrun." Shace smirked. Her gray eyes sparked as Yzak approached them; she ran and liked her arm in his. "What took you so long?"

"I had business to take care of." Yzak snapped.

"Well you should've called to tell me this." Shace snapped back, the 2 were evenly matched with firepower.

"Cagalli?"

"What Athrun?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Why?"

"You seemed stressed and you still seem a little tense." He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Her shoulders slouched a little and then she brushed his hand away and grabbed her keys and walked away from him.

"I'll be fine Athrun, I just can't answer your question right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mirr where are we going?" Lacus asked once Mirr and Dearka had pulled her into their car.

"You'll see once we get there." Mirr smiled.

"Okay." Lacus was really anxious.

"Alright, Mirr just called. They're a block away." Athrun told his anxious friends. They flicked off the lights and listened as the 3 walked up the steps and into the hall, the door opened and the lights flashed on.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LACUS!" The hall echoed with the cheer while Lacus stood at the door happily surprised.

"Oh my, what a wonderful surprise. Thank you all so very much." Lacus spoke into the microphone she'd just been handed. She walked down from the stage and ran to Kira and kissed him. Their friends surrounding them. "You are the best friends in my world." Lacus smiled so sweetly.

Cagalli tugged on Athrun's shirt and he turned his head to see her standing there, hanging her head.

"Let's talk." Cagalli pulled him out of the hall and into the little garden behind it. There was a water fountain in the center of all the sweet smelling flowers. Cagalli sat down on the edge of the fountain and waited for him to sit.

"Athrun, remember that question you asked me?" Cagalli ran her finger over all the cracked in the cement.

"Yes, yes I do. Why?"

"Could you ask it again?"

"Yes, I could." Athrun smiled hopefully and got down on his knee and opened the ring's case. "Cagalli Yula Atha, will you marry me?" Athrun smiled up at her and she nodded. He placed the ring on her finger and stood still for a moment then pounced at her to give her a hug, except the 2 lost their balance and fell backwards into the fountain. They burst out laughing and Athrun helped Cagalli out of the water and onto dry ground. She was shaking so Athrun held her close and they kissed.

"I wonder if they have towels inside?" Athrun chuckled.

"Or a change of clothes. I brought some, for me, just in case." Cagalli muffled her laugh.

The two snuck back into the hall as Cagalli wandered into the bathroom to change while Athrun sat underneath the hand dryer. Lacus walked in too see the site and quickly turned back around pretending as if there had been nothing to see. Cagalli slipped her gloves over her delicate hands as to not show off the ring until they were more than certain. Athrun had almost completely dried but his hair was a little frizzy.

They quickly and carefully left the ladies bathroom and headed back to the dance floor where Athrun pulled her close. They received a few odd glares from the people dancing but were soon ignored by the couple dancing there.

"Kira, I thought Athrun and Cagalli broke up?" Lacus asked him kindly.

"I did too!" Kira looked suspicious at the couple then turned his attention to Miari and Nicol arguing.

"What's wrong?" Lacus asked as Miari stormed past her and Kira.

"Nicol wants to go to Paris for his concert, but doesn't think I should go, even though I do." Miari had a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Well why not?" Kira asked.

"Because it makes him all jittery when he sees me in the audience." Miari folded her arms and her purple dress swooshed around her legs. Her green eyes looked sad and full of hate.

"Aw, that's so cute." Lacus smiled. Her eyes round and happy.

"Why don't you go without telling him." Shace said stuffing some chicken into her mouth. Miari looked at her as if she were insane; then walked away considering it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A!YAY! Another Gundam Seed story! I love GS, don't you? Well, I wrote this one at the end of my summer vacation it was my little promise to myself to try something new. So I gave up on Kira and went to Nicol and made some new OC's, but you know what…I think it's awesome either way, and guess what…it gets better, or so I think…well why don't you tell me! So I better finish off a couple more of my stories, and if there is a fanfiction that I haven't updated and you still want me to, I'd love to know, bc it'll give me something to do when I get locked in my room or something when I am bored. School stinks! R&R and remember, please be kind with your comments, I'm fragile!**


	2. Songs of Paris

**Chapter 2: Songs of Paris**

_"Mizu no Akashi" _Lacus sang in the airplane on the way to Paris.

Miari had told Nicol she had won a shopping spree in France for her and 9 friends, but told him it was the same day as his recital. So she wouldn't see it and he couldn't shop with them.

"This is going to be awesome!" Miari sang as she smiled brightly.

"PARIS!" Mirr said joyfully. "The most romantic city in all of Europe." She rested her head on Dearka's shoulder who blushed vibrantly.

"Mhmm." Cagalli blushed as Athrun gingerly took her hand.

"Is the Eiffel tower really tall?" Kira asked.

"Yea, it's awesome!" Shace almost flew out of her seat!

"Sit down Shace, we're going to be landing any minute now!" Yzak moaned.

"Oh yea!" Shace sat back down tapping her fingers on the armrest.

XXXX 

They landed and had retrieved their luggage and now they were off towards their hotel. The group was anxious and jumpy, most suffering from jetlag.

"Are we there yet?" Shace asked for about the millionth time.

"Not yet." Athrun sighed.

PAUSE

"Are we there YET?" She repeated.

"NO!" The group said in unison.

"Yes." The driver corrected them.

"Oh wow!" Miari stepped out of the limousine and looked around. She could see the Eiffel tower from where she stood.

"You guys, it's beautiful!" Mirr clung to Dearka's arm.

"It is!" Lacus's eyes shone at the beautiful building they would be staying in for the weekend. "Oh Kira. It's magnificent."

"Mmm, it really is."

The group walked into the hotel and divided up the rooms.

"Okay, are girls sharing, or couples?" Dearka smirked.

"I think-" Shace was cut off by Cagalli.

"COUPLES!" Cagalli said quickly.

They all looked at her suspiciously, as no one had discovered their secret.

"Uh so, but umm. Nicol and Athrun can share a room." Miari blushed at the thought of sleeping in the same room as her boyfriend.

"What, there better be more than on bed in that room?"

"Mhmm, 2 rooms have 2 double beds, while the other have a single queen. Besides I told Nicol that I'd supply him with a room." Miari stuttered, shaking in shock, or jetlag, she couldn't tell.

"Phew." Athrun sighed in relief.

"Sot hen what? You and Cagalli can share and I'll tag along with Yzak." Shace made some very suggestive eyebrow movements and winked. Cagalli had her back turned to Athrun and he stared hopelessly.

"So it's settled then, let's all go get some "sleep"." Dearka laughed and Mirr's hand connected with the back of his head.

XXXX 

Mia was laying on her stomach on her bed sketching a picture of the view she had acquired through the room's window. Cagalli flicked through the channels still angry about not telling Mia where to stick her stupid idea of the 2 boys to share a room.

"Wow. You haven't said a word since we got here." Miari finally motioned towards her.

"Yea, well I just don't have much to say. You know, you and Nicol could share this room!" Cagalli said.

"Why?"

"He's your boyfriend, he's not going to do anything, he's too nice." Cagalli said in her convincing voice.

"Umm, it doesn't matter. Athrun's already settled into the other room." Miari replaced her pencil and sketchbook back into her case. "Besides…why would you and Athrun share a room?"

_'Well at least I know she's not stupid.' _Cagalli thought for a moment. _'I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her. She'll understand, and she's great at keeping secrets.'_

"Well…?" Miari pushed. Her eyes furiously looking for an answer.

"Athrun and I are…" The words escaped her where a knock come from the door.

"Hold that thought." Mia walked to the door and looked through the peephole.

"Room service." Shace joked walking into the room.

"Ha ha." Cagalli groaned sarcastically.

"Aw, lighten up." Shace whined back.

"Why are you here, it's almost midnight?" Mia asked Shace.

"Oh, right. Nicol's here!" Shace smiled and took her wrist, and led her to the hallway.

"He doesn't want to share with Athrun." Shace clapped excitedly.

"What? Why? Really?" Miari shivered.

"Mhmm, so they were wondering if Cagalli and Athrun would mind."

"Uh hold that thought, stay here." Miari jolted back into her room.

"What was-"

"Cagalli, what are you and Athrun?" Miari asked.

"We're…engaged!"

"YAY!" Miari's shrill alerted Shace in the hallway and she pounded on the door.

"Why?"

"Nicol doesn't want to share with Athrun. But oh my, I can't believe you and, wow." Mia sat down and took in everything for a moment, then let Shace know that Nicol and Cagalli were about to switch rooms.

XxXxXxX 

"Uh Nicol?" Athrun asked before he left.

"Yea?"

"Don't tell Miari what I told you, please." Athrun pleaded.

"I won't, don't worry." Nicol smiled and left as Cagalli walked in with her last bad. Once Nicol had left the room and the door clicked to lock, she flung her arms around him as they kissed passionately.

"Oh thank-god." Cagalli smiled. "I have a confession to make."

"Me too."

"You go first."

"Nah, ladies first."

"I told Miari, so she would let us switch." Cagalli blushed still folded in her lover's arms.

"Really? That's why I told Nicol." Athrun laughed like he usually did.

Cagalli yawned and plunked down on the nearest bed, slipping into a peaceful dream world.

Athrun sat on the same bed and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck, she rolled over to face him and pushed her face into his chest as they slept.

XxXxXxX 

"Hi Nicol." Miari blushed.

"Hey." Nicol said grabbing some clothes and walking into the bathroom.

"Oh brother." Miari pulled the headband out of her hair and brushed it out softly. She sat infront of the mirror in her pjs taking off her make-up and getting ready for bed, while Nicol occupied the bathroom.

"Nicol?"

"Yea?" He sauntered out of the bathroom and sat down on his bed. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were done in the bathroom but never mind." Miari slumped down a bit catching his reflection walking towards her. She turned around to meet his face and she quickly scooted away and blushed.

"What's wrong?" Nicol asked.

"Nothing. Tired, that's all." Miari spun around from where she had pulled the curtains closed.

"Oh well, umm." He scratched his head, his green hair twitching under the movement. Miari loved twirling his hair around her finger, but right now she wanted to shave it all off.

_'Why did he want to share with me?' _Miari thought.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear about what?" Miari looked suspicious for a moment then it clicked. "Did Athrun tell you?"

"Uh huh. I figured Cagalli told you." Nicol smiled and relaxed.

_'Well that explains everything.' _Miari sighed and sprawled across the bed she assigned herself, and watched as Nicol slept one bed over. She smiled a sweet, tender, exhausted smile and fell asleep herself.

XxXxXxX 

"Have fun at the recital, okay?" Miari waved good-bye to Nicol as he left in the sleek black car, an hour before it started. She skipped back up to her room.

"Okay, he's gone!" Miari told herself and she did up her hair and slipped on her black dress, decked out in frills and lace. Lacus and Kira walked into her room from the propped open door.

Lacus's dark blue gown was elegant and profound, Kira wore a handsome tux. Lacus helped her pin up a loose strand of hair while Miari and her make-up. Shace and Yzak walked in next. Shace had on a roan dress, with her hair pulled into, 2 separate buns on either side of her head, although she didn't seem happy about it. Yzak sported a black blazer and tan pants, with a blue pinned stripe shirt underneath his blazer. Shace swatted Dearka's hand as he entered the room and played with her ribbons that were tied around each bun.

"You morn, stop that!" Shace snapped.

"Where's Mirr?" Lacus asked.

"Changing, for the 20th time." Dearka laughed.

"Oh, I'll go get Athrun and Cagalli." Lacus smiled leaving the group.

"I'll get Mirr." Miari sauntered out of the room and towards the place where Mirr stood talking to Lacus.

"I thought you were getting Athrun-"

"They aren't in their room." Lacus said sadly.

"What?" Miari took off towards the lobby.

_'They must be either sleeping or down waiting. Cagalli mentioned that they wanted to snoop around, site seeing this morning.' _She hastened her pace almost tripping over her dress.

Cagalli and Athrun were sitting in the lobby all dressed up talking to some other tenants until they spotted her.

"Good, I found you." Miari exclaimed breathless.

"Yes, yes you did." Athrun smiled.

"The others are coming, and the cars should be here any minute."

"Good deal." Cagalli fussed over her light green dress and the bobby pins in her hair.

XxXxXxX 

They all sat quietly as the night continued on, Nicol was on next and the whole group was anxious and found it hard to keep quiet.

Nicol walked out onto the stage and sat on the bench, unnerved and soothed by the anticipation and silence of the crowd. His music flooded through the concert hall, slender, happy, dancing across the hearts of his admirers. Edgy and soft, the audience held captive in his gentle melody. It was surreal. He stood as the audience stood in applause, Athrun whistled and Nicol looked over at his friends. He had a dazed and astonished looked on his face as Miari blew him a kiss and slipped down the isle.

She walked back stage and embraced her love.

"What are you doing here. What about he shopping –"

"A sham, I wanted to see you play, and Nicol…" She blushed.

"Yea?" Nico looked at her so softly.

"It was gorgeous. I would've died if I hadn't heard that. I could die now, and hear the song and be happy about it." Miari blushed some more and got lost in his eyes. He pulled her face towards his and into her first kiss, soft, abrupt, and slightly uncomfortable, but none the less, it was sweet and sincere.

"I could die happy now too." He gave a gently smile and wrapped his arm around her waist and joined their friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Well there you have it, how enchanting eh? I still think that Cagalli looks great in dresses, but I totally think that her attitude doesn't fall under that category. R&R, tell me what you think, but remember to be nice about it!**


	3. Athrun and Cagalli

**Chapter 3: Athrun and Cagalli**

(Athrun's POV)

She looked so edgy, nervous, waiting for our friends to arrive. We had finally decided – or agreed – on telling our friends about the engagement, well besides Miari and Nicol.

"Cagalli?"

"What?" She hummed from the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" I called.

"Almost. But why do I have to wear this dumb dress." She whined about the, 3 piece suit Miari bought her.

"Because, it's a nice occasion and…because. Please Cagalli relax, you're beautiful in anything you wear." I smirked at my truthful words.

"Er, just shut up!" Cagalli tugged at the slimming jacket as she came into view.

"See I told you, you looked beautiful." I smiled kindly and took her hand and adjusted the ring.

"Mhmm. Just like you to say something like that." She looked at me lovingly, and adjusted my tie. "You do all the talking, okay?"

"Of course. I'd do anything for you." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know." She hugged me happily.

"So shall we go?" I asked extending my hand to her. She nodded quietly and took my whole arm. We walked together into the dining room of the Zala mansion, where our friends sat chatting amongst themselves. She released my arm before anyone saw us. She took a seat next to Lacus and sat quietly. Kira smiled and started laughing at something Dearka said. I sat next to Cagali and listened intently and laughed along with them, I also noticed that Miari and Nicol had gotten up and left the dining hall.

_'Where are they going?'_ I stood and excused myself.

"Nicole I'm going to spill the beans. I'm so excited!" Miari twirled.

"Yea…I know, but shh." Nicol put a finger to her lips.

I came into their sight and wondered what they were talking about.

"Hello." I said scaring Miari.

"ATHRUN! Good. When are you and Cagal-" Nicol slapped a hand over Miari's mouth.

"Soon." I grinned and walked back to the dining room.

(Cagalli's POV)

He walked right out of the dining room leaving me by myself, then I noticed that Nicol and Miari were also gone. I smiled but I didn't know why and my brother gave a suspicious stare towards me.

Athrun came back in and sat down once more and nudged me with his elbow. Nicol and Miari joined once more and dinner was served.

XXX 

(Cagalli's POV)

About 10 minutes into our meal Athrun tapped his glass and stood up.

"I would like to say something." He smiled at me before pulling me up from my chair and pulling me closer to him. The looks directed at us were comical and Miari looked like she was about to die.

"Cagalli and I…are engaged." Athrun sighed. I blushed and he pulled me into a kiss.

"Cheers." Dearka laughed and then clinking of glasses filled the dining room.

Athrun and I sat back down his hand wrapped around mine.

"Well I'd like to say a toast." Kira stood. "You two are sneaky and evil but we love you and…FINALLY!" Laughter filled the walls.

XXX 

(Atrhun's POV)

As all the guests left Cagalli and I sat in the den infront of the fireplace curled up on the couch. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was rythmic as if she were asleep, but I knew she wasn't.

"Are you okay?" I asked running my fingers through her soft blonde hair. Her eyes opened slowly and she pulled herself up to sit straight. She nodded in quiet sequence.

"I'm just fine." She smiled at him. "But I should go home." She stood slowly.

I let my eyes follow her silently. "Why don't you stay?" I asked standing at her side. "I mean this will be your home soon."

She looked at me as a blush crept across her face as a little smile bit at the corners of her mouth. "I'd love to stay." She ran to me and tossed her arms around my neck with a tender kiss she melted. I pulled her closer to me and back down to the couch where the night slipped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

(Regular POV)

Miari and Nicol rand the doorbell late in the morning the next day. The maid opened the door and welcomed the 2 into the warm house.

"Thank you." Miari's polite side always got the best of her.

The maid led them towards the den and brought them some coffee. This time Nicol was the polite one.

"Thanks again." He smiled a childish smile sipping the coffee generously.

Cagalli came down the stairs in her pj's to see the 2 sitting in the den talking. She stopped and bolted back up the stairs.

"Athrun!" She squeeled stopping him in the hall. He was fully dressed and groomed.

"Good morning." He smiled kissing her forehead.

"Yea yea. Miari and Nicol are downstairs." Cagalli whined.

"So?" He looked at her quizzically.

She stopped panicking and turned around back to the room and pulled her clothes from yesterday, not having anything else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: AWWWWWWWWWWW… Cagalli and Athrun SO belong together!**


	4. Once Again

**Chapter: Once Again**

Miari and Nicol were talking about nothing really just the usual. But as they sat there waiting for Athrun and Cagalli they noticed that Cagalli's car hadn't left the driveway.

"Well she obviously spent the night." Nicol smiled.

"Mhmm. Well they are engaged. Oh! I can't wait till the wedding. All the beautiful outfits, smiles, vibrancy…" Miari was lost in a dream world.

"Miari, Earth to Miari." Nicol snapped his fingers. Miari looked at him stupidly then Athrun strolled down the stairs.

"Hey." Nicol smiled.

"Hey. So who do you this is awake?" Athrun asked.

"Well, Yzak and Shace are up. We sorta 'disturbed' them this morning." Miari giggled.

"Oh?" Athrun smiled. "Cagalli should be down in a moment. They're trying to find her some clothes."

"So she did stay?" Miari asked.

"Yes. She has to move in soon." He smiled.

"I see." Miari smiled as Cagalli come down in tan capris and a red hooded sweater.

"You look good." Athrun kissed her and she still blushed.

"Hi Cagalli." Nicol waved.

"Good morning." Cagalli stood close to Athrun looking uncomfortable.

"So shall we get Yzak and Shace out of their house.

"Let's make sure they're dressed first." Miari smirked.

"Good point." Athrun grinned.

The 4 all gathered into Miari's SUV and drove off to the Juel house. At the sound of the gate closing, Shace came out of the front door wrapped up in a big hoodie and her knee length tights. She waved wildly.

"MIA!" Shace ran over to her as they got out of the car.

"What?"

"Hi Cagalli, Athrun, Nicol. Okay, Yzak's taking me on a 2 month cruise!" Shace was so hyper and excited her face was turning blue.

"Alright. Settle down." Yzak smirked as he stood leaning in the doorframe.

"Okay. So, do you 2 want to go out to brunch with us?" Athrun asked.

"Oh. Yzak?" Shace looked in his direction with a pout. He looked at her sternly but gave in and nodded. "YAY!"

"Good. Let's go then." Cagalli ushered them towards the SUV.

"Uh…Cagalli?" Yzak glared at her. "I have my own car and we're not all going to fit in there." Cagalli stopped and blushed.

"Right."

"It's okay." Shace smirked. "Yzak just enjoys flaunting his cash flow." Shace giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXX 

They all walked into the fair sized restaurant to find Lacus and Kira sitting at an over sized table.

"Umm…surprise." Kira smiled as Lacus and he stood to greet them.

"Hi Kira, Lacus." Athrun addressed the couple. It had been a year or two since they'd been married. Cagalli had been chose as the Maid-of-Honor, wrapped in a slimming black dress. The first time Athrun had seen her since she broke off her wedding with Ahmed. The first time he realized he love her. They all sat quickly and the waitress took their orders.

Miari noted Kira flinch and looked at him curiously. He stopped eating his bread stick and looked around the table. He took Lacus's hand. "We're umm…Lacus and I are…pregnant." Kira blushed.

Miari practically shot up in her seat. Shace shook her head wildly in giddiness. Athrun's jaw dropped and Cagalli smiled sweetly.

"Congrats." Yzak said simply.

"This is terrific news!" Cagalli squeezed Athrun's hand and closed his mouth.

"Yea!" Miari nodded. "Wow…this is almost too good. First a wedding to be planned, then a new baby to come into the world…"

"You ever get the feeling she's hinting at something?" Yzak whispered to Nicol. His eyes were bigger then the omelet that sat infront of him.

"She's happier then we were." Lacus smiled kindly.

"You'll make a wonderful mother, Lacus." Athrun looked over at Kira with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Kira asked intercepting Athrun's look.

"Nothing."

"I'm starving." Shace dug into her breakfast. Miari ate like a young lady should and resisted smacking Shace's face into her plate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Thanks for brunch." Cagalli got out of the SUV. "Now…what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Isn't the wedding planner coming at 3?"

"Athrun." Cagalli tapped her foot.

"Oh." He pulled her towards him and into the house. "Is this what you wanted." He pulled her down into a deep passionate kiss.

"I wanna move the wedding." Cagalli said quickly breaking the kiss.

"Huh? To when?" Athrun held her chin lightly in his hands.

"Well Yzak and Shace are going on that 2 month cruise in a week. I was thinking a moth after that." Cagalli batted her eyelashes.

"For April?" Athrun looked at her sternly. "What aren't you telling me? Are you-"

"No. I just…I want Lacus to be there. She's 3 months, so she'd be 6 there. Or we could have it next week. So she can look her best in the bride's mates dresses." Cagalli blushed.

"Next week sounds good." Athrun pulled all of her towards him and kissed her.

"That's why I love you." Cagalli tucked her head under his chin and hugged him. "So now what do you want to do? We have an hour before the planner gets here." Cagalli played with his shirt collar.

"…Cagalli…"

"Yea-woof!" Athrun carried her up the stairs to the bedroom and flung the door open.

"I thought you carried the bride over the threshold, after, the wedding." She looked into his intense green eyes. "You don't care."

"Not really." He lay her down on the bed, closed and locked the door.

The hour before the planner got there was history.

Cagalli sat up and walked over the spot where her clothes lay and pulled them on as Athrun did the same. A maid knocked on the door to inform them that the planner was there.

"Ready?" Athrun took Cagalli's face in his hands and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You bet." She nodded and they kissed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: LOTS AND LOTS OF CAGALLIxATHRUN fluff…**

**I love it**

**Oh it's perfect**

**I hope you like**

**Please R&R**

**ttfn**


	5. The Wedding

**-Chapter 5- **

Cagalli had returned the honor to Lacus to be her matron-of-honor. Lacus was helping the bride adjust her vale to fit her hair. Cagalli looked so elegant in the pure white gown that hugged her perfect curves.

"You look so pretty." Miari squealed.

"What she said, less high pitched."

"You really do." Mirriallia smiled from behind.

Lacus smiled and hugged Cagalli as the little flower girl and ring bearer came waddling into the room.

Miari adjusted the dark navy fabric on Shace that were the wedding party's dresses. They all looked like burnt out stars compared to a glowing Cagalli. She was smiling so much you could barely make out her eyes. Shace and Miari had forced both Nicol and Yzak into giving Cagalli away, since her father was no longer with them. It was going to be quite the story to tell. They all gathered in a circle in silent "good luck's" and "thank-you's".

Finally it was time. The first song trickled in through the doors and the small flower girl and ring bearer waddled up the isle to where Athrun and the groom's party stood. Little flashed from cameras, "aw's" and a few stifled laughs, then the first bride's maid; Lacus. Sporting her bright smile and glorified eyes as she approached the others. Next came Shace, eyes wide and that same tomboy charm plastered all over her smug face then Miari and Mirriallia trailing behind to hide the bride. The wedding march revved and as the entire bride's party stood at the front of the church. Cagalli walked around the corner with Yzak and Dearka on either side. The 3 slowly approached the others in silent approvals.

"And who gives this woman to this man on this day?"

"We do." The church echoed.

Cagalli stood facing Athrun as he lifted her vale. Her cheeks were bright pink with blush and her dark brown eyes intent on Athrun's eyes. They hardly shifted and as they exchanged vows and held back tears of joy. Miari, Lacus and Mirriallia were having a hard time not crying. Their handkerchiefs were soaked and they were thankful for waterproof mascara. Yzak rolled his eyes once he noticed that Shace had started but let it go, he'd never seen her cry at all. Kira stood proud as the best man and silently rehearsed his toast in his mind to keep him from crying as well. On his own wedding this technique hadn't worked and Yzak teased him for a month straight afterwards.

They were on the last of their vows now.

"You may kiss your bride." And so they did and flowed out of the church and out into the back as their guests filtered out and waited by the entrance and when they came, confetti, rice, was welcoming to them in congrats as the wedding party filed into the limousines.

(Reception)

Cagalli and Athrun were finally entering the hall with the rest of the wedding party and everyone cheered. It was exciting, uplifting, overwhelming and a humbling experience all in one. Hard to believe they'd finally done it and tied the knot. The party sat at the head table and looked around at their guests as the food was served.

During the first 20 minutes of the supper, someone tapped their glass with a chime at least 8 times and broke Cagalli's concentration on the food in front of her and Athrun moved closer for a kiss. She continued to blush and then came the toasts.

"First we'll hear from the first bride's maid. Shace." The DJ said from the podium. Shace stood excitedly and slouched at the mike.

"Well hello everyone. What a beautiful wedding, huh? I guess it helps that the wedding party wasn't so bad looking either, eh?"

A small fit of laughter gave Shace a push to keep going.

"Well I met Cagalli on our girl's football league in university. She hasn't changed much, except now… she could probably toss the old pigskin but she wouldn't want to kick Athrun's but too much."

Cagalli blushed and urged her to keep going, now this time followed by the same laughed.

"But…even if she makes the perfect quarterback and has the best come backs. I'm happy to see that you've finally come this far to catch something and hold onto it. Cheers." Shace held up her glass and left the podium. The DJ once again stood there and introduced Kira to the podium.

"Umm well. Thanks for making me the best man. Well… I've been repeating these words over and over inside my head and I just don't know what to say. Athrun's been my best friend since we were 4, so that would make it… 19 years. Doesn't it make you feel old?" Kira paused and took in a deep breath. "I remember the fact that you used to wear that dorky outfit that made you look like a Girl Scout. I remember the time you got your head stuck in the revolving door at junior prom and the punch accident. But… this day I will ALWAYS remember. Take care of my sister and each other." He stepped down for the first dance.

Athrun and Cagalli were the first ones allowed on the dance floor. They seemed to be floating on a cloud and stood dancing, embraced in silent stares. Next the wedding party. Lacus and Kira of course immediately hopped onto the floor and slow danced next to the distant newlyweds. Nicol ever so gracefully took Miari's hand and followed Dearka and Mirriallia onto the dance floor as a few smaller lights spun over head. Shace however knew Yzak hated to dance, so she sat there in her designated seat marveling at the elegance and talent of her friends' motions that sparkled in their eyes. Yzak stood in front of her holding out his hand blushing with a hopeless look on his face. She sat at first hesitated to take his hand but then took it with ease and walked onto the dance floor and she winked at Miari. NOW all the other guests were welcomed onto the floor. The dance ended and the speeches continued, along with dancing and dining. Shace however pushed Miari towards the podium so she could hear her speech before Lacus finished her meal before her speech.

"Okay, I can do this on my own." Miari stared at Shace. "Alright. Well I'm not much of a public speaking person but well… Cagalli and Athrun you deserve this and… I love the dresses!" Miari blushed an quickly made her way back to her seat.

Lacus made her way to the podium gracefully with her same smile dressing her eyes. She stood there happily and held the microphone.

"Cagalli, Athrun. You two mean everything to me. My family and friends. I couldn't imagine or sing about a more beautiful and suitable couple as the two of you. I hope you both find eternal love and happiness in your future together." Not a tear, no choke, but a flawless delivery and such passion.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: R&R please**


	6. Early

**Chapter 6---Early**

Lacus and Miari were sitting in the backyard at Lacus's house. She was 8 months pregnant and glowing. Athrun and Cagalli were away in Tahiti for their honeymoon and Shace and Yzak had extended their cruise. Nicol, Dearka and Mirriallia were out running errands and it was quiet and a beautiful day.

Miari finally gave up on sitting still and turned to Lacus. "Do you have a table or an easel somewhere?"

"Um… there's a sun table in the shed." Lacus smiled.

"Okay." Miari flounced up and drug the table from the shed and set it up where she'd been sitting before, she pulled her hobobag onto her lap, and fished around in it for her sketchbook and an art pencil. With a big smile plastered on her face she started sketching out a familiar face. Lacus leaned over and looked at the rough lines creating Nicol's face. A soft smile caressed on her blue eyes.

"Nicol? It's amazing how you can draw such an expression on his face. When he's not even here." Lacus grinned.

"Huh?" Miari blushed. "I guess so…"

"Well it looks amazing." Lacus grinned.

"Thank-you." Miari looked at Lacus. Her face had paled and she wasn't looking her best. "Lacus, are you alright?"

"I don't know." Lacus ran her hand over her round belly as her eyes closed from pain.

"Lacus? Stay here. I'm gonna get the phone." Miari ran into the house and grabbed the cordless and dialed Kira's work number. But he was in a meeting she couldn't think straight, but Lacus strolled into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Miari, please calm down. Dial Nicol's cell number. He's with Dearka and Mirr, then go into the nursery upstairs and get the pink suitcase and bring that downstairs." Lacus said with a weak smile reassuring and calming Miari. Miari, nodded and did as she asked. Dearka and Mirriallia drove up and escorted Lacus to the hospital while Miari and Nicol stayed at the Yamato/Clyne household trying to get a hold of Kira. Nicol had calmed Miari once he'd got to the house.

"Kira! Good, okay Lacus went into labor and Dearka and – Hello?" Miari looked at Nicol steadily. "I think he just hung up on me." She smiled.

"Really? Isn't this a little early for her to go into labor?" Nicol added to Miari's initial stress.

"…It's only been eight months. I hope nothing's seriously wrong." Miari shrunk in her seat. Nicol shyly put his arm around her shoulders and both blushed.

"Risky move." Miari teased him with a kiss on is cheek. He blushed more vividly before pulling her into him.

"Should we wait a few more minutes then go to the hospital?" Nicol asked.

"I guess. We should really call Cagalli, it is her niece or nephew coming into this world and Shace and Yzak may want to be here." Miari sighed.

"Very true." Nicol took out his cell. "You call Cagalli and Athrun. I'll call Shace and Yzak."

"Mhmm. Okay." Miari dialed out on the home phone.

(Hospital)

"How's she doing?" Miari asked Mirriallia once Nicol and her arrived.

"Well her water definitely broke, but she's resting." Mirr sighed. Dearka had his arm wrapped lightly around Mirriallia's shoulders and winked at Nicol.

"So…?" Dearka looked intently at Nicol.

"What?"

"Wanna tell me why Yzak and Shace just called from a plane?"

"Oh. We called them to say what was going on…" Nicol began but soon was cut off by Dearka again.

"They were on the REDEYE. They sounded really excited."  
"Huh? Awkward." Miari pondered.

"Oh wow." Kira came into the hallway.

"Kira." Miari smirked. "What's going on?"

"Well she has to go into a premature birth, but the baby should be fine." Kira looked overly tired and shooken up.

"Are you alright?" Mirriallia asked Kira, a look of concern overwhelming her smile.

"Just a little unnerved." Kira sighed.

Miari linked her arm in his. "Let's get you some coffee while we wait for some stuff to settle down."

"I'll come with you." Nicol grinned and followed Kira and Miari into the cafeteria.

(3 hours later)

Shace and Yzak had shown up with tanned appearances, but worried looks. They waltzed into Lacus's room where Dearka, Miari and Kira sat.

"What took you so long?" Miari teased.

"Shaddup! We didn't even take our luggage home." Shace poked. She looked over at Lacus. "How ya feelin'?"

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking." Lacus's blue eyes smiled.

"No problem." Shace grinned.

"Heh? When did you guys get here?" Mirr and Nicol waltzed into the room, Cagalli and Athrun following them.

"You guys too?" Kira hugged his sister.

"What? You don't want me here?" Cagalli teased.

"Oh, uh that's not what I meant." Kira shied.

"S'okay." Cagalli smiled and approached Lacus's side. "So? How ya been? Do they know how much longer or what caused this?"

Lacus gave a sadistic smile, out of her character. "Not everything goes as we plan. I am doing just fine seeing all of you here, makes me incredibly happy. And they said premature births are common for first time mothers. But I'm fine and the baby is healthy. They said it could be about another hour or so."

"That's good news… right?" Athrun asked timidly.

"Yes, it's fine." Kira sighed.

(2 hours later)

Lacus had been taken into the delivery room while Kira followed her in. They all stood outside the room when Kira burst through the door.

"It's- It's a BABY GIRL!" Kira smiled so big his face molded into lips.

"Aw!" Was the response and they all crowded around the nursery window, admiring the small baby curled in a lavender blanket. Dark hair and light eyes, she squirmed slightly in the blanket and Miari's face was glued to the pane. Her eyes sparkling, but she was SO adorable.

"Miari, you can step away from the window." Shace pulled her back.

"Yea… It's just so…"

"Stop being in such a rush to grow up." Cagalli sighed outwardly.

Miari's eyes caught something shiny when Shace grabbed her, she spun around and grabbed Shace's hand. "YOU GOT ENGAGED!" Miari snapped with a smile.

"Uh… well…" Shace stuttered. Yzak slapped a hand to his head.

"Yes Miari, we're engaged." Yzak sighed grumpily.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: No, this is not the last chapter. I love this story WAY too much to just give up and quit typing it up now. Don't worry… there's more to come. I Promise.**


	7. It Never Ends

**Chapter 7--- It Never Ends**

A week, that's how long it had been since Lacus had brought her baby girl, Hitomi, home. Kira had taken a few months away from work.

He and Athrun owned a large business, that had expanded over the years. It had started out as 2 different companies but molded together after Cagalli came into the picture. So Athrun said he'd take over Kira's position until Lacus and the baby were settled in.

No one had heard from Miari and Nicol in quite a long time and to add to that, Shace and Yzak went "poof" as well. Not one of them had been seen since the hospital, but it wasn't any less crazy without them.

"Athrun, your wife's here to see you." Mrs. Campbell, the secretary buzzed into his office.

"Thanks. Send her in." Athrun smiled and cleared a few folders off his desk.

"Athrun. Oh there you are." Cagalli sauntered towards him, adorned in her magenta work suit. "I took my break early so we could make lunch."

"Oh, hey. Sounds good." Athrun stood up and pulled his suit jacket back on.

"Busy day?"

"No, actually it was incredibly slow." Athrun yawned.

"Huh? I thought things would be a little more… hectic with Kira gone." Cagalli waved at a familiar face as they made their way to the elevator.

"No… looks like you thought wrong." Athrun teased.

"I'm a lawyer. I'm never wrong." Cagalli folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay, okay." Athrun paused. "So, Sarintinos?"

"Sounds like a good place, but get a boom, private." Cagalli nudged closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Bad day?"

"Not at all."

XxXxXxXxX 

"Kira, Mirriallia and Dearka are here." Lacus called from the doorway. "He's upstairs putting Hitomi down for her nap."

"Aw. That's so sweet." Mirriallia smiled, while Dearka rolled his eyes. Mirr shot him a look of disgust.

"Sorry but… we all knew Kira was a good guy and that he'd make a great Dad." Dearka folded his hands behind his head.

"Yes, he really is." Lacus smiled. Kira came down the stairs quietly and stood next to Lacus.

"Eh, hi." Kira whispered.

"You're going to have to speak up Kira, we can't quite hear you." Dearka teased.

"Sh." Mirr placed a finger on her lips.

"Sorry."

"No harm done. It's quite alright." Lacus waved a hand in the air with a vivid smile.

"So, are we pokering or movie today?" Kira asked.

"Movie." Mirr smiled and pulled it out of her bag and handed it to Lacus. Both smiling giddy-like.

"What did she pick?" Kira asked Dearka.

"She wouldn't tell me, but she was over in the Rated R section." Dearka grinned pervertedly.

"DEARKA!" Kira shrieked and snatched the movie from Mirriallia. The title read: "Texas Chainsaw Massacre". Kira shivered and paled and Dearka flinched. Both boys were terrified of horror movies and couldn't sleep without certain "teddy bears".

"You boys aren't going to need that night-light tonight, are you?" Mirriallia teased.

XxXxXxXxX 

Athrun and Cagalli sat in Sarintinos on their lunch break. They had just ordered their food and now sat in an uncomfortable silence. They were married, but they acted as if they'd just met.

"So Athrun, have you heard from Nicol or Yzak in the past week?" Cagalli asked fingering her water glass.

"No, I haven't. I wish they would contact someone." Athrun blinked.

"Huh? Where could they possibly be? All 4 of them, heh?" Cagalli rested her arms on the table, crossing them over.

"Who knows with Shace and Miari. They probably got those boys shopping in Venice." Athrun smirked.

"Mhmm." Cagalli stifled a laugh. "Kira and Lacus have their party thing tonight. That baby shower thing, I guess that's what you can call it. They've got Mirr and Dearka over this afternoon."

"Yeah… Hitomi sure is a cute baby, isn't she?" Athrun padded. Cagalli turned her eyes to him, a light smile addressing her eyes.

"Athrun?" Cagalli blinked.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." Cagalli shook her head as their orders were placed down in front of them.

"Alright." Athrun stared at her for a second before sliding closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her face to his in a kiss. She blushed and when the kiss broke she pulled her water to her lips while she forced back a smile. "I love you Cagalli."

"I love you too."

XxXxXxXxXxX 

"That wasn't so bad." Kira nodded turning the TV off and pulled Lacus into him.

"Nope." Dearka bit his bottom lip.

"Admit it Dearka, you were terrified." Mirriallia snuggled into him.

"Well… maybe a little." Dearka smirked.

"Shall we set up for the, uh, "shower" now?" Mirr turned to Lacus.

"Yes. Let's do that while Hitomi sleeps." Lacus clapped with her same vivid smile.

XxXxXxXxXxX 

The "shower" commenced at 6:30 p.m. when Athrun and Cagalli arrived bearing presents and desserts. A couple of Lacus, Cagalli, and Kira's work friends also came. Murrue, Mwu, and Andrew. They also came with dainties and presents. Just as the rest of the guests had arrived and Hitomi was laughing, the doorbell ran for another time.

"I wonder who that is." Lacus handed Hitomi to Kira and made her way to the front hall and the large oak door. A smile spread across her face as she opened the door and Miari pounced her in a hug.

"Look who showed up." Dearka teased as Miari, Nicol, Yzak and Shace arrived.

"Yea Yea." Yzak folded his arms.

"Oh, she's precious." Miari was now holding Hitomi and sat next to Nicol.

"She really is!" Shace smirked. "Kira did a good job, didn't he?"

"He did." Cagalli winked.

"You look different." Shace said noting Cagalli. "Hm?"

"Heh, what – uh –What do you mean?" Cagalli blushed.

"Hem, nevermind."

"Okay spill. Where have you four been?" Mirriallia folded her hands over her hips.

"We'll tell you once the party's over." Nicol nodded.

"You better." Athrun smiled.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: … I had a lot of fun writing this, and I'm really happy that it turned out mildly well. Have fun reading. R&R …**


	8. Our Last Surprises

_Note: I must bid all my readers' adieu, this is the final chapter of Evolve. I hope you all enjoyed the rollercoaster of emotions and the touching speeches. I have another ff to finish and then I'll be posting another GS/GDS fanfic. So… read on. And thank you for reading this far._

**Chapter 8 --- Our Last Surprises**

The party slowly came to an end as the guests began to leave around 11, it was very late and Lacus went into the nursery to put Hitomi to bed. The remaining Dearka, Mirriallia, Kira, Lacus, Nicol, Athrun, Cagalli, Yzak, Shace, and Miari sat in the large den. An air of anxiousness filled the room, wall to wall until Miari shot straight up standing before them all.

"Okay, I'll be as quiet as I can possibly be, but… over the past week and so you may have noticed that four of us had disappeared." Miari began.

"Miari." Kira stopped her. "You can let that breath out."

"Just relax kid." Cagalli adjusted her jeans as she curled into Athrun, taking over the whole love seat.

"Okay. Well all four of us have joined secrets." Miari took in another breath. "Nicol and I moved out… and into together."

"Whoa. What?" Dearka almost choked. "You guys are what, 16?"

"Eh hem, 21, thank-you very much." Miari stuck out her tongue. "We appear younger because we're more civilized."

"Miari." Nicol blushed.

"Well, not even at 16 months ago, I flew to Paris to see you in concert because you sweat when I smile, so this is a step. And we're happy about it." She stated defensively.

"Yes, I really suppose that's true." Lacus smiled.

"Bout time." Athrun stated.

"So, that's your news? So, Shace? Yzak?" Kira blinked.

As Miari sat in Nicol's embrace she nudged Shace. "Go on. They'll be angry either way. Just remember, Yzak's mean."

"Thanks kid." Shace rolled her eyes. Before she could say anything, Yzak turned around and kissed her. It was the first time he'd ever shown that much affection before his friends. But like everything he did, he had his reasons.

"Shace and I **were** engaged." Yzak stated. Dearka's jaw dropped.

"Whaddya do wrong?" He snorted.

"Nothing. We got married." Shace nodded once again jaws dropped, but the look on their faces seemed a little more hurt than shocked.

"Hear us out." Yzak stopped the onslaught of questions.

"We want to have a reception party with all our friends and family to celebrate." Shace nodded.

"Really?" Mirr blinked. "Cool. We get to dress Cagalli up again?" Lacus, Kira, Dearka, and Mirr all laughed stuttering slightly on breath. Athrun however had a sly grin on his face and it made it look like he was proud of his girl begin so difficult.

"Well anything I wear to that party, any later than a month, will have to be maternity clothes." Cagalli blushed with a nod.

"And I thought you all had big eyes when Yzak kissed me." Shace snickered. "But that would mean, Hitomi's gonna have her first cousin?"

"Mhmm." Cagalli and Athrun nodded.

"Cagalli." Kira hugged his sister, then gave Athrun a hug as well. "And now we're going to have the 'who's the better Uncle/Dad question' coming up."

"You bet. May the best man win." Athrun laughed.

"Well this feels odd." Miari said quietly.

"What does?" Nicol turned to her.

"Together as friends, we've kept secrets, had fun, fall in love. We aren't the same people that met throughout grade school and into the work world." Miari smiled sweetly.

"No, we aren't. We've grown to so much more." Lacus nodded. "It almost feels the same, as long as we want it to be."

"We came, we saw, we conquered-ow!"

"Shh." Mirr said after turning Dearka into a punching bag.

"It felt appropriate."

"Some of us never change." Yzak mumbled.

"Well, maybe we don't change?" Athrun sighed outwardly.

"Maybe we've all just… evolved." Kira smiled and silence filled the room once again until Hitomi's cries erupted from the baby monitor and Kira shot up the stairs.

"That's it." We've al evolved." Shace kissed Yzak and settled into the warmth of her surroundings and the fireplace.

**End**


End file.
